


Memorial

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, after praxus, cross faction meeting, implied offscreen character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Autobots built a memorial for Praxus, but not all the dead have been remembered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memorial

Slowly, the Praxian knelt down in front of the memorial that had been installed in the ruins of the city. There were names engraved on it, in glyphs almost too small to read, but none of them were people he know should be there. The Autobots hadn't bothered to remember the Decepticons’ dead.

It was typically hypocritical of them, but it was easy enough to fix with the etching tools in his subspace. He pulled the tool out and activated it, then found an open space and laid it against the titanium obelisk. 

He etched his mentor's name first. Then the mechs who had raised him. Then the poet he had met in the Gardens, who knew more combat forms than most Decepticons had ever even heard of. 

"What are you doing?"

The Decepticon reacted instinctively to the sound of the Autobot Second in Command's voice. He whirled around, dropping the etching tool and pulling out his pistol. 

Prowl simply stared as the other Praxian leveled the weapon. Then he spread his hands, non-threateningly. "I'm not here to start a fight with you. I just wanted to know if you were defacing the memorial."

"I would never!"

"Had I been able to tell you were Praxian from a distance, I would have known that." The Autobot's sensory wings twitched. "But I still don't know what you _are_ doing."

"You Autobots left off any Praxian who had Decepticon allies or family members. They don't deserve to be forgotten while the politicians get jewel encrusted plaques."

"They do not. I opposed the omission, often and loudly." The black and white mech took a step closer to the Decepticon. "I am no metal worker, but my calligraphy is neat and I would be willing to help you."

"Why?" The Decepticon frowned at the Autobot. "It doesn't even matter to you."

"It matters. I was a Praxian before I was an Autobot."

For a long moment, the Decepticon was silent. Then, he nodded. "If you activate your short range receiver, I'll transfer a list."

Prowl smiled.


End file.
